Conselheiros Amorosos
by Victoriancuddler
Summary: Continuação da fic "Entre Tapas & Beijos"  O que acontece quando Annabeth bola uma estratégia? Normalmente funciona, isso não é novidade. Novidade é sobre o TEMA dessa estratégia.
1. Conselheiros Amorosos

**Gente muito obrigada por todas as reviews de vocês, amei cada uma delas!**

**Tive essa idéia para essa continuação durante uma aula de Português (na qual eu estava entediada... FATO, FATÃO, FATOSO! U.U)**

**E para quem não leu a fic o nome é "Entre Tapas & Beijos". Não é necessário, contudo, lê-la para entender essa fic aqui... Eu acho.**

**Aqui vai a continuação... E eu sei, o título é uma merda!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Os conselheiros amorosos**

- Evitá-la não vai adiantar – Começou Thalia acertando sua lança no estômago do boneco de palha.

- E acha que eu não sei? – Ele disse mais vermelho que um tomate – Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

A filha de Zeus deu de ombros, apesar da armadura pesada que usava.

- É sua única chance. Hoje teremos Captura á Bandeira e Annabeth irá te trucidar a menos que você converse antes disso

- Não vou falar nada! – Ele exclamou, constrangido – Por que estou falando com você sobre isso?

- A quem mais você poderia recorrer? – Ela perguntou sarcasticamente – Grover provavelmente contaria para Júniper e você _sabe_ que ninfas não são boas com segredos. Clarisse riria da sua cara até chorar e você não seria louco o bastante para perguntar ao irmão super-protetor e segundo no comando, Malcom

Ela tinha razão. E ele sabia disso.

Apesar de várias semanas terem se passado desde a briga de Percy e Annabeth, eles não se falaram mais.

Não importava quantos monstros Perseu enfrentava... Nada era _pior _que conversar com a filha de Atena sobre o acontecido de dois meses atrás.

E o filho de Poseidon ainda não havia decidido se era algo _bom_ Thalia estar á par da situação. _Como _ela soubera, ele não tinha idéia.

Ela simplesmente declarara que sabia e que ele foi um idiota por deixá-la sair correndo.

- Eu não vou á Captura

Thalia parou o movimento que cortaria a cabeça de palha do boneco para encarar Percy.

- _Como assim_ não vai? Perdeu o juízo?

- Escute. Se eu for Annabeth e seus meio-irmãos irão me esfolar vivo. Sabendo eles ou não do... Incidente – Ele terminou a frase vermelho.

- De todas as idéias malucas... Essa definitivamente ganha o prêmio Perseu – A filha de Zeus sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Sério, eu não vou. Você _sabe_ como a Annabeth fica quando está com raiva...

Ele não precisava terminar, Thalia conhecia o suficiente da filha de Atena para saber do que ela era capaz quando estava furiosa.

- Você quem sabe – Ela disse enquanto saía da Arena – Só me responda uma coisa

- Sim? – Ele perguntou não desviando os olhos de seu alvo.

- Você gosta dela?

Percy parou a espada no meio de um arco, que teria decapitado o boneco, para encarar Thalia. Seu rosto corado.

- Por que pergunta? – Ele teve de fazer força para não gaguejar.

Ela apenas sorriu. Claramente obteve a resposta que desejava.

- Apenas pense nisso OK? – E saiu da Arena, com Aegis em punho.

Percy, ainda vermelho, voltou sua atenção para o boneco de palha.

Com uma cutilada aérea, cortou sua cabeça e o despedaçou por completo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O jantar fora servido com muito entusiasmo pelas ninfas.

Como era dia de Captura algumas delas aproveitariam para pregar peças em campistas e em alguns sátiros entretidos com o jogo.

Percy sabia que Clarisse usaria algumas ninfas do bosque, para ter uma vantagem sobre o adversário.

_Os filhos de Apolo cairão nessa rapidinho_, concordara Thalia que jogava ao lado do Chalé de Ares e Poseidon.

A parte complicada era passar pela defesa milimetricamente planejada de Annabeth e Malcom.

Thalia, assim como Percy, sabia que ela estava planejando algo _grande_ para o jogo. Não havia outra explicação.

Annabeth era conhecida por tomar as rédeas de tudo o que fazia, em batalha ou não, nunca pedia ajuda. O Húbris a impedia de fazê-lo.

Portanto, _se_ a filha favorita de Atena precisasse de ajuda para _qualquer_ coisa, alguma estratégia complicada e bem-bolada seria a conseqüência desse jogo.

Na qual, Percy não queria tomar conhecimento.

_Seria suicídio_, ele pensara quando viu Malcom rindo de algo que Annabeth dissera. Segundos depois ela virou na direção da mesa de Poseidon e piscou para o único filho do renomado deus do mar.

Ele teve de piscar algumas vezes e fechar a boca, agora escancarada, quando ela riu da expressão desconcertante dele.

Percy virou o rosto, agora vermelho, para que ela não notasse sua vergonha.

Contudo, de pouco adiantou esse ato. Annabeth passou pelo pavilhão de refeitório inteiro até chegar à mesa de Poseidon.

- Ei, Cabeça de Alga – Ela exibiu um sorriso – Por que não está vestido?

Apontou para sua armadura.

- Eu... E... Eu... Gã – Gaguejou sem sucesso de obter uma resposta.

Os olhos da filha de Atena brilhavam por sobre o elmo. Seu cabelo louro descia em um dos ombros e seu sorriso era, no mínimo, contagiante.

Poucas pessoas conseguiam ficar bonitas de armadura grega, mas Annabeth conseguia.

- Soube que você não vai jogar – Ela disse com um sorriso na voz – Isso é verdade?

Incapaz de falar, Percy apenas assentiu.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda com o sorriso. Seus olhos tinham um brilho de desafio e algo a mais, que o filho de Poseidon não conseguiu identificar.

- É uma pena... Temos uma surpresa para hoje – Ela piscou.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Ou... Ouvi dizer que sim – Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Te vejo mais tarde então – E saiu correndo.

Em direção á floresta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sabe,_ Blackjack começou, _como exterminador de monstros o Chefe é o melhor, mas com garotas..._

- Calado! – Ele disparou – Não estou aqui para ouvir você falar

_Fugindo de alguém?_ Porkipie alfinetou.

O filho de Poseidon corou.

_É fácil lidar com isso_, concluiu Adalberon, _apenas beije Annabeth!_

- Já falei para calar a boca! –Ele levantou da baia onde estava sentado – Era só o que me faltava, receber conselhos amorosos de pégasos!

- E eles funcionam? – Perguntou uma voz vinda da porta.

Percy estremeceu. Essa voz era _assustadoramente_ familiar.

Annabeth estava parada, com toda a sua glória de filha de Atena, na porta do estábulo.

O elmo estava em baixo do braço, a faca de bronze celestial presa á cintura. Seus olhos tinham um brilho selvagem, proveniente do jogo, o cabelo solto descendo pelo ombro e um sorriso presunçoso pairava em seus lábios.

Lábios de um vermelho pálido, tentadores.

Percy desviou o olhar, corado.

Atena podia ser a deusa da estratégia, da guerra defensiva e _virgem_. Mas isso não impedia que seus filhos fossem dignos de uma carreira de modelo. Annabeth em especial.

- Ah...Oi – Sua voz saiu esganiçada. Ele limpou a garganta – Como... Como foi a Captura?

O sorriso dela aumentou.

- Nós ganhamos... Foi fácil

- Bom pra você – Ele grunhiu.

- Mas, seria melhor se você estivesse lá Cabeça de Alga

- Hein? – Ele perguntou boquiaberto.

Annabeth estava flertando com ele.

_Pelo visto,_ Blackjack debochou, _o Chefe tirou sorte grande._

_É_, Porkipie concordou, _as garotas chovem pra cima dele._

- Calem a boca! – Percy gritou.

- Como? – Annabeth pareceu ofendida.

- Ah... Não, não você... É... – Ele coçou a cabeça.

Os pégasos relincharam, rindo dele.

Ele corou. Annabeth riu da confusão dele.

- Sabe da última? – Ela perguntou.

- O que? – Ele ficou aliviado por ela ter mudado de assunto.

- Clarisse foi para a enfermaria

- Mesmo?

Ela assentiu.

- Mesmo

Se Clarisse, filha de Ares, fora parar na enfermaria... Era porque o jogo fora sangrento.

- Quem a mandou? – Ele quis saber.

Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam perigosamente. Seu sorriso, antes presunçoso, parecia de um predador que acabara de matar a caça.

- Eu – Ela disse com uma voz meio rouca.

Ele estremeceu. Engoliu em seco.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo

Percy começou á trocar o peso dos pés, desconfortável.

Annabeth, provavelmente, sabia o que estava fazendo. Isso nunca o incomodou antes.

Talvez porque _antes_ suas estratégias consistiam em derrotá-lo em batalha e não em...

- Vou indo – Ele anunciou alto, para afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça.

Quando chegou à porta do estábulo, ela o puxou.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Annabeth perguntou, prensando-o entre a porta e ela.

-Gah... – Ele gaguejou.

A resposta que tinha em mente, assim como todos os seus pensamentos, virou geléia quando ele notou a proximidade dos dois.

Pela primeira vez, desde que ela entrara no estábulo, notou que estava sem a armadura. Talvez fosse a pressão que o corpo delicado, porém _forte_, dela que o fez notar.

- Onde você _pensa_ que vai? – Ela tornou a perguntar, abaixando o tom de voz.

- A... – Ele forçou sua voz a sair – Lugar nenhum?

Ela sorriu.

- Exatamente

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**HÁ, posso ver a cara de desapontamento de vocês por não ter descrito O BEIJO!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Mas não me matem OK? Se vocês deixarem uma review para muá (isso não é francês mas foda-se xD) eu prometo que farei, nesta mesma fic, uma cena do beijo deles... Tá bom pra vocês?**

**Kisses and Bites mis amorecos**

***Para de dar uma de gringa, nem escrever direito você sabe!***


	2. O Beijo Finalmente!

**Pessoas... Eu tenho de dizer.**

**Foi divertido ouvir/ler os gritos desesperados de vocês pelo beijo! Fez-me sentir uma pessoa feliz!**

**Provavelmente alguém dará um tiro em mim, mas tudo bem!**

**Aqui está a continuação**

**Obs: Eu ADORO Cliff Hangers... Vocês não?**

**xD**

Certamente não havia lugar mais desapropriado que um estábulo, para um filho de Poseidon. Normalmente os cavalos gostavam dele. Mas, não havia nada mais embaraçoso do que beijar _alguém _– ainda mais se esse _alguém_ fosse Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena – dentro de um estábulo, considerando que eles podem entender os pensamentos de Percy perfeitamente.

Isso nunca fora um problema... Até agora.

Blackjack, no momento, estava fazendo algumas piadas maliciosas na mente de certo garoto de olhos verdes.

_Ei Chefe, finalmente o senhor teve estômago para beijá-la._

_Não foi estômago,_ objetou Porkipie, _foi a cabeça do meio._

_E nem foi ele quem a beijou,_ disse um terceiro, _ela que teve de dar o primeiro passo_

Todos relincharam, rindo de seu mestre. Percy estava vermelho, de raiva e de vergonha. Lançou um olhar mortal para os pégasos que se calaram, mas continuavam rindo dele em suas mentes.

Sua atenção, contudo, se voltou para Annabeth quando ela segurou fortemente o cabelo dele. Suas unhas rasparam na pele dele. Percy estremeceu violentamente.

Ela sorriu contra seus lábios. Puxou o cabelo dele, forçando-o a olhar para o teto. E, ao mesmo tempo, dando a ela total acesso a seu pescoço. Ela contornou a linha de sua mandíbula com o nariz, sentindo o estranho cheiro que ele possuía.

Brisa oceânica, suave e selvagem, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Annabeth passou a língua em um ponto, abaixo da mandíbula, que fez Percy fechar os olhos e apoiar sua cabeça na porta do estábulo.

_Bingo!_

Uma fraqueza. O sorriso presunçoso dela ficou ainda maior. Ela mordeu o local com _muita_ força. Por mais que os olhos dele estivessem fechados, ela pôde concluir pelo movimento de suas pálpebras, que os olhos verdes dele, se reviraram.

Para tentá-lo mais um pouco, ela decidiu chupar o local. Os joelhos dele enfraqueceram, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não gemer. Ela tentou mais uma vez, a respiração dele parou na garganta.

- Deuses Anna... _Oh – oh_

Sua voz terminou em um, longo e baixo, gemido.

Ela, satisfeita, começou a se afastar. Percy, inconscientemente, colocou uma mão em sua cintura. Mantendo-a no lugar. Ela, movendo suas mãos para seu rosto, fez a cabeça dele tombar para o lado.

- Quando quiser _mais_ – Ela disse em uma voz baixa e rouca – Me procure

Como que para enfatizar a frase, ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. E saiu do estábulo, deixando um filho de Poseidon confuso.

**Ok, eu resolvi fazer uma "pós parte" sobre o beijo deles. E, bem pode haver uma pequena ceninha, coisa básica, que inclua... Vocês sabem... AQUILO... É bem deu pra entender, certo? Então se algum de vocês se sentirem ofendidos NÃO LEIAM! Estão avisados.**

_Quando quiser mais, me procure._

Percy estremeceu violentamente quando Annabeth raspou suas unhas na base de sua coluna, seu Calcanhar de Aquiles.

Três meses após a derrota de Cronos, fez Percy se lembrar das palavras proferidas pela beldade de olhos cinza. Estranhamente ele se lembrara dessas palavras enquanto estava na aula de Inglês. Quando a aula acabou, ele foi correndo para o internato onde Annabeth estudava, entrou na escola e esperou todos saírem da sala de aula para começar a beijá-la.

Havia uma regra restrita sobre horários de visitas – eles se tornavam ainda mais rígidos com a presença de _garotos_ durante esses curtos períodos de tempo – portanto, quando a aula dela acabou, Percy fez questão de trancar a porta da sala de aula, agora abandonada.

_Tem de ser o uniforme_.

Ela pensou quando ele a beijou com um pouco mais, _muito_ mais, intensidade do que o normal. Ela nem sequer sabia que ele ia buscá-la para ir ao Olimpo. Isso deixou de importar, no exato instante em que sua língua entrou na boca dela. Ela engasgou, não esperando algo como _isso _vindo _dele_.

Ela tinha razão. Parte do motivo de Percy para beijá-la desse jeito foi o uniforme de escola dela. Uma saia azul, não muito curta, - mas Annabeth usando saia era uma coisa rara – e uma blusa branca de algodão. Digamos que a lembrança de Percy, junto com essa visão de sua namorada, apenas acentuou os acontecimentos.

Ela gemeu quando ele mordeu seu ombro.

- Eu quero tentar uma coisa – Ele disse numa voz rouca, antes de abaixar a saia de Annabeth, junto de sua calcinha, e ficar de joelhos perante ela.

(**N/A:** Eu avisei, se vocês não quiserem ler esse tipo de coisa... Pulem para o final e apenas me deixem uma review, certo? Estou avisando! Eu não acho que eu saiba como escrever lemon ou só smut então eu tentarei o que vier na minha mente perva!)

- Você não... – A pergunta de Annabeth morreu em um engasgo quando ele lambeu a entrada.

Ok agora era a hora perfeita para por um pouco de consciência na cabeça de Percy. Um problema. A cabeça dele está no meio das pernas dela. E a filha de Atena, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, não tinha um pensamento coerente na cabeça.

x-x-x-x

- E então? – Perguntou Percy com um sorriso malicioso – Como foi?

Annabeth estremeceu, lembrando de _antes_.

Não havia acontecido nada... Ainda assim ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça as imagens de Percy _entre_ as pernas dela.

- Calma – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Não vou fazer nada de errado... A menos que você queira

Ela estremeceu violentamente. Virou-se para o filho de Poseidon.

- Estou contando com isso – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Bem, eu tenho tarefa – Ele disse se afastando da filha de Atena – Me ajuda?

- Claro – Ela concordou, séria. – Mas antes... Que tal uma visita ao armário do zelador?

Ele riu.

- Por que não?

**Há o final foi uma MERDAAAAA!**

**Eu fiquei sem ter o que escrever... Não era pra sair aquela idéia do lemon, mas eu não resisti. Mas nem LEMON foi direito... Não sou boa pra esse tipo de coisas.**

**Fato!**

**Enfim reviews baby, reviews. E para aqueles que se perguntam:**

**Minha outra fic terá mais um capítulo e sairá logo, assim espero.**


End file.
